The bet
by faberritana 4eva
Summary: rachel bet quinn that she will be able to seduce her in two weeks, will quinn have the will power to refuse rachels seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. So this just won't leave my head so I thought I should put it up here before it drives me crazy. It's a lot different to my other two fics but hopefully you guys will like it. This should be a three to five chapter story. Let me know if it's any good coz I don't if it is. Read and review. Enjoy **

Quinn and Rachel had been together for six years now and they were going to get married in three months, Quinn wanted to wait for until their wedding night to have sex again but Rachel wasn't having any of it. Rachel had fulfilled her dream of being a Broadway actress and Quinn owned and ran her own successful restaurant. The two had met back up in New York when they were both in collage Quinn in NYU and Rachel in Julliard.

"Quinn why not, I mean you always up for it so why the sudden stop, come on please?" Rachel said with a pout.

"No Rachel, I mean it we are not having sex before our wedding night no matter what you do I am not caving in." The blonde replied with a sigh.

"I believe that that was a challenge?" said Rachel.

"No it wasn't and stop the more you think about the more you want it so please stop, it not going to happen. So please drop the subject." Quinn said.

"No I will not drop it Quinn, how about a little bet?" said Rachel knowing Quinn would never back down from a bet no matter what.

"What king of bet?" she inquired.

"Well, I have two weeks to convince you into having sex and if I succeed we are allowed to have sex when ever but we will stop one week before the wedding just to make you happy, and in these two weeks I don't convince you then I am not allowed to even mention or complain about it until the wedding." She said with a smirk.

"So basically you have two weeks to seduce me in to having sex with you or you don't get to complain until the wedding." the blonde with a slight smirk said, knowing that Rachel probably already had a plan to get the blonde to crack.

Deal but no emotional blackmail and you can't force me to do anything meaning you can't jump me or force yourself on me. Kissing is allowed but I can pull away whenever I want. These are my terms if you agree to them then we have a deal." She said with huge grin o her face knowing Rachel would agree no matter what her conditions were.

"Deal but if you even touch me in a way that says you want me I win and u can use your knees to give me pleasure either." Rachel said. Getting into bed laying beside the blonde.

"Night baby." Quinn said with a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Night" was the shorter woman's reply as nuzzled into the blonde's neck. Both women went to sleep knowing that the next two weeks were going to be interesting if nothing else. Quinn woke the next morning to find Rachel in the shower.

"Hey baby you want to join me, I am feeling really dirty." a sultry voice from the bathroom.

"No thanks babe you get yourself all cleaned up and I will make breakfast." Quinn said with a smile on her face whilst she nodded her head. Quinn had made breakfast whilst Rachel quickly got out the shower. She entered the kitchen with a very short towel that barely even covered her body.

Rachel sat down at the breakfast nook and started eating the pancakes, she was moaning with each bite she took the sexual moaning was becoming too much for Quinn to handle so Quinn quickly gulped down her coffee and ran into the cold shower.

Rachel smirked at the blondes form as she ran across the apartment for cold a shower; she knew that it would only take her few more tries before Quinn cracked. Quinn quickly got changed and ran out of the apartment in the fear that Rachel would try something else.

That night Rachel had returned back from before Quinn and she checked the time and saw that the blonde would be home in the next ten minutes or so. She quickly went to her bedroom and took out her black lacy lingerie and put it on and ran and sat on the couch in a sexual position to show the blonde all her private parts to get her to break.

Quinn came home to find Rachel on the couch in a black lacy bra covered everything but the material was see though so it was like Rachel wasn't even wearing it the panties were no different as they were also a see though material. The way she was sitting was helping either, her legs spread across the couch and her chest was heaving up as if it was inviting Quinn to touch it.

"Have you eaten yet?" She questioned with her eyes glued on the floor as she really couldn't trust herself if she even glanced in Rachel's direction.

"Yeah I have eaten but I would love for you to eat me" she said back in a whisper.

"No thanks I am really not hungry, maybe another time, I ate at the restaurant." She replied as she walked into the bedroom to create as much space between the two of them. But Rachel followed her. Quinn went straight into the shower, Rachel was behind her again.

"So you want me to join you in there I think we could both get really dirty and then clean each other up." She said as she was about to take of the little clothing she was already wearing.

"Nope but thanks for the offer." Quinn quickly replied as she turned on the cold water. Rachel just walked back into the bedroom think about what her next move was going to be, because she thought that as soon as Quinn saw her in her underwear she would win.

Quinn came out of the shower and got into bed not really wanting to give Rachel another chance at tempting she closed her eyes tightly to avoid whatever the brunette was going to do next. Rachel crawled into bed in only her panties as she had already discarded the bra. She curled up the blonde to make sure Quinn knew that Rachel was completely topless.

Quinn could fell Rachel's bare breasts pushed up against her body; she wanted nothing more than to push Rachel away but thought it would be more fun to toy with brunette into thinking she had won. She turned so she was facing her lover. With her right hand she pulled Rachel in closer into her own body so that their mouths were only an inch apart. She held the other woman's gaze intensely. She slowly closed the gap between the two and placed a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips.

"That's better" said Quinn as pulled Rachel in closer and placed another kiss to the confused brunette laying next to her. Rachel was completely confused she thought that Quinn had given in when she felt her pull her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing reaction to this story I mean it was overwhelming. Anyway hope this lives up to your expectations. Don't own glee or any characters. Read and review. Enjoy.**

The past three days were torture for Quinn, she had eleven more days to suffer and then she would win. Rachel was starting to get really frustrated Quinn wasn't falling into any of her traps. She needed something foolproof that even Quinn couldn't resist and that's when the next part of her plan came to her mind.

Quinn was returning from work early today as she wasn't working the night and neither was Rachel, she hated coming home knowing Rachel was going to pull crazy ass seduction move on her she really didn't have the patience left. Opening the door to their apartment, there Rachel stood in a blood red corset, with stockings as black as the sky at night, and five inch stilettos, her hair as straight as a ruler and in one hand she held a whip whilst in the other she held a ping pong paddle. She walked up the blonde and placed a heated kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Hey baby, what do you want me to use first the whip or the paddle?" She asked as she began kissing the stunned blonde's neck. Moving the kisses up her neck to her mouth Rachel could feel Quinn's breathing becoming sharper and knew the other woman was about to break.

As Rachel reconnected their lips Quinn lost her mind all she wanted was to strip the brunette of the little clothing she was wearing and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk for a week, that where ever the other woman went she would always remember the blonde. As the two women shared a heated kiss an idea cropped up in Quinn's mind. She pulled back from the kiss with a huge smirk across her face.

"Hey listen since you're always complaining that we are both always working and never go out and spend time together lets go now." She said as she pulled the brunette to the door, she grabbed a trench coat from the coat hook in front of the door and handed it to the brunette.

"But Quinn I can't go out dressed like this, what will people think and say? What if the press got hold a picture? Please Quinn don't do this." Pleaded the brunette as she put the coat around her body and held it tight afraid that it might open up and reveal the little amount of clothing she was wearing.

"Why baby you look so good imagine the amount of publicity you would get wearing that to the restaurant not to mention the restaurant would also get a huge amount of publicity so it's a win win situation." Quinn said with a smirk as she opened the door of the car for her fiancé.

Rachel got into the car quickly. The two girls were silent as they drove to the restaurant, Quinn was a wearing a smirk on her face as Rachel was feeling more and more sick as they got closer to their destination. Once they reached Quinn's restaurant.

"Come on baby take of the coat it's time for your big debut." the blonde stated as she started to strip the brunette of the item of clothing that was helping to keep her dignity intact. Quinn had taken the coat of a very reluctant Rachel, and thrown it on to the back seat of the car.

She got out of the car and made her way into the restaurant, leaving the diva in the car alone. Rachel thought that Quinn had gone inside to call some of her employees to make Rachel's humiliation even more. It had been ten minutes and Quinn still hadn't come back and Rachel was becoming more worried. Quinn finally came out with a few tubs of Tupperware in her hands. She got into the car and smirked.

"Hey babe I thought that the weather is so beautiful that we should go to the park and have picnic, there's a blanket in the trunk so you don't need to worry about that." said the blonde as she started the engine.

"Quinn please let's just go home and just eat dinner in front of the fire." She begged and the blonde just nodded no a simple no with her eyes still glued on the road. Quinn drove around the city for about an hour to just torture the girl in the passenger seat. As she pulled up to the apartment building she threw the brunette her coat and grabbed the Tupperware and got out the car.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked as got out the car and started to walk toward the elevator of their apartment building. Rachel put the coat on and ran towards the blonde who was biting her lip to hold her laughter at Rachel's expression. Once they got into the apartment Rachel flung the coat off.

"What the hell Quinn? Did you think that was funny?" screamed Rachel as walked into the kitchen behind the blonde who was heating up the dinner.

"Your face was kind of hilarious." She answered.

"What if someone saw me?" she asked.

"No one saw you." she answered.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked again.

"Because the window to the car were tinted and you were never leave the car." She answered.

"But why would you do that to me?" she asked,

"To put you through the torture you put me though." She answered whilst trying to hold her laughter.

"You are unbelievable." She yelled as she stormed out of the kitchen. When Rachel had left Quinn couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and burst in to a loud laugh. A shoe hit the back of Quinn's head.

"Hey that hurt." She said though her laughs.

"Good it was supposed to hurt." The answer came as did another shoe, but Quinn dipped down and it missed. Rachel went into the bedroom as she changed into her shorts and tank top, when her next idea popped into her mind and there was no way it was going to back fire.

Quinn watched Rachel go into the bedroom and laughed even more when she saw the door slammed. She heated the food and Rachel came out of the bedroom in her regular night ware, Quinn thought that the brunette had learned her lesson and wouldn't dressing so crudely .

The night went by perfectly; they watched a movie after eating dinner. Rachel hadn't even tried to hit on Quinn once, the blonde thought that Rachel had learned her lesson and wouldn't try anything else. They got into bed after a short make out session. Rachel watched Quinn sleep and knew that the blonde had no idea of the plan she cuddled to the blonde and drifted off to sleep knowing that that her plan was going to formulate tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to make this a five chapter story since the feedback is so amazing. This chapter may not be that good as it is the first time I have ever wrote anything like this so please to shoot me. Don't own glee or any of its characters. Read and review. Enjoy.**

Rachel needed Quinn to think that she given up on the bet, so when she woke up that morning she went straight to her elliptical to start her morning. Quinn woke up to the sound of Rachel's elliptical, she sat on the bed half expecting the diva to be on the machine naked or something, but there was Rachel in her usual workout clothes.

Breakfast went usually no signs of Rachel trying to seduce Quinn in any way, Quinn thought that the brunette had completely given up on the bet and wanted things to get back to normal. What Quinn didn't know was that was Rachel's plan she wanted the blonde to think that she had given up and then strike her when she least expected it.

That night things were going all too well, Rachel still didn't try anything to get the blonde to have sex with her. The girls went to bed, but Rachel was the big spoon instead of Quinn. Rachel closed her eyes and kept her breathing under control, so that it would seem as she was sleeping to the blonde.

When Rachel was sure Quinn had gone to sleep, she slowly got out of bed and reached for her and Quinn's toy box from under the bed, and she emptied the box looking for a specific item. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly got undressed and she slowly started to tease herself pinching her nipples with one hand whilst the other was rubbing gentle circles on her clit, she felt herself getting wet and feeling aroused, picking up the nine inch didlo she started to rub it across her now soaking pussy imaging it was Quinn wearing a strap on and teasing her, her breathes became uneven and she started to moan though her gasps.

Quinn awoke to the sound of Rachel moaning her name, she opened her eyes slightly thinking Rachel was probably having a sex dream, but what she saw though half her eyes opened jolted her out of her slumber completely. She saw Rachel fucking herself moaning Quinn's name out loud.

"Rachel what the hell are doing?" she asked as her own arousal began to formulate.

"Shut up and kiss me Quinn." Rachel grasped though uneven breathes, as she reached for Quinn's lips. They started to kiss when Quinn pulled back to check if the diva had stopped. But she saw Rachel enter her pussy with the didlo.

"OH GOD QUINN" screamed the brunette woman, as Quinn watched Rachel pull the didlo in and out of her body, her own pussy now soaking.

"What are doing? Could you not do this in the bathroom or something? Or wait until I left in the morning?" hissed Quinn feeling like she was about to lose the bet.

"OH my god oh my god I'm coming Quinn baby harder." Rachel screeched as she came undone, she collapsed on the bed wither eyes closed but knowing that Quinn was staring at her soaking centre.

"That was amazing!" she said once her breathing had become more controlled. Rachel watched as Quinn ran to the bathroom chanting "Sue Sylvester and Bieste naked mud wrestling." She laughed but got out of bed when she heard the shower water turn on.

She had also taken into consideration that Quinn may run into the shower so she had a plan for that as well, the next part of her plan began she got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom sitting on the tub watching Quinn repeating her mantra and shaking at the temperature of the water.

"You know what I was thinking about, just then, I was thinking about you fucking me doggy style with our twelve inch strap on in my ass while you had me gagged and you were spanking me so hard that I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk properly for the entire month. And then you tied me up to the bed and teased me for hours then making me beg for your fingers to be inside of me, then you shoved three finger into me so deep that I couldn't breathe, then you pulled out and added four fingers whilst your tongue worked my clit and your other hand was pinching and pulling my nipples so hard that I thought they were going to come off." Said Rachel, she began to giggle when Quinn started shouting her mantra out loud to block the divas words. Rachel knew Quinn got off on power and dominance. She went back to their bedroom put her clothes back on and got into bed knowing that Quinn was never going to be able to stand this every night and would eventually give up.

"Did you think that was funny or something? Because let me tell you right now it wasn't I swear to god Rachel you pull another stunt like that again so help me god I will kill you with your own awards, and is a promise." Quinn screamed as she walked back into the room.

"What you won't fuck me so I had to do it myself." Rachel said.

"Could you not wait? Or better yet go into the bathroom or another room? Did you have to masturbate in the bed right next to me?" she said as she got into the bed.

"Whenever you are close to me I get to horny I can't help it, if you're so god damn sexy that every time I see you all I ever want to do is fuck you till there's nothing left." She said.

"Go to hell" Quinn said as she turned her head so that she wasn't facing the diva, when Rachel tried to cuddle with the blonde she got a slight slap on her head from the other girl. Rachel lay on her back slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on her lips, knowing that it wouldn't take much more to break Quinn.

As Quinn lay in bed knowing that Rachel would probably being fucking herself every night until this bet was over, she lay there thinking of ways to get the brunette back, when her own devious mind came with a plan of its own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for all the feedback it is most appreciated. so this the second to last chapter and i would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, favourting and alerting so thank you so much. Sorry about where I leave this chapter but I am kind of tired and I wanted to post this tonight as I didn't post anything for you guys last night. I will also like to apologise in advance because I really can't right smut really well so this won't be that good. Don't own glee or any of its characters. Read and review. Enjoy. **

The next night when Rachel started to masturbate in bed, Quinn got out of bed and moved right in front of the brunette also spreading her clothes and opening her legs wide to torture Rachel in the same way. Rachel watched as Quinn started teasing her nipples.

"So what are you thinking about today baby?" asked the blonde moaning after she tugged at the now hard bud.

"Oh god, you in that doctors outfit giving me a full and through search in every way possible." She said with hers glued to Quinn's now soaking pussy, as Quinn's hand was trailing dreadfully slowly down her stomach to her pubic mound.

"Oh really! Where would I start my search?" she asked with her eyes closing at the pleasure.

"I think that would be for you to decide?" She replied licking her dry lips as her eyes were fixed on the blonde's sex.

"So then I guess I would have to start by scraping my fingers down your back and then slowly place them at your asshole but I don't think my fingers would be the right tool for the job, the right tool would be my tongue, and I would slowly lick I the outside and then move in deeper, do you think the search would be through enough for your liking?" said Quinn as she slipped two fingers into her opening and moaned out loud.

"Oh god yes Quinn more than through but then what?" she asked though gasps.

"Use your imagination baby, I believe that was what got you off last night." She said as she turned so that Rachel's view was cut off from her pussy.

"Quinn please let me, oh god no don't turn away let me see you we can get off together please baby." She pleaded but Quinn had just shrugged Rachel's comment as she started pumping furiously in and out of her opening and rubbing her clit with her thumb of one hand as she used the other was pinching the hard bud on her breasts. With one final thrust Quinn came undone moaning out loud.

Rachel started to pump more and more frantically as she heard Quinn's moans and hear her reach her orgasm but she couldn't get herself to her own orgasm. Quinn heard Rachel sigh in frustration but just jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks for that babe, it's just what I needed," said Quinn from the bathroom whilst a victory smirk dawned on her face. Rachel needed Quinn now more than ever to help get rid of the ache that seemed to never want to released, she knew that only Quinn was going to be able to get rid of it. Quinn came back the bedroom in a fresh pair of pyjamas and got into her side of the bed and turned her body so that her back was facing the frustrated and whimpering brunette. Rachel got out of bed and went straight to the shower to kill the pain one way as the other way she was going to get rid of it was never going to happen.

Quinn's will power was wearing thin, it was day twelve of their bet and Rachel had said and done everything, she had given up on wearing clothes in the house and would always bend and stretch when ever Quinn was around showing her assets to the blonde, a few days ago she played an even dirtier trick by saying that she felt a lump on her breasts making Quinn fondle them and then she started to moan and grind on the blonde.

Last night had to be the worst night, she came back from work to find Rachel laying in their bed covered in melted chocolate and whip cream and other types of sweets all over her body, her breasts were covered in chocolate whilst her nipples were covered in whipped cream and a cherry on the top of the cream, her pussy was filled with ice cream that was melting extremely fast. Quinn took a deep breath and made her way to the brunette and picked up the cherry from one nipple and popped it into her mouth and hummed and walked straight into the bathroom. As soon as she got into the bathroom her knees went weak and an ache started to form between her thighs. She took an hour in the shower, when she got out Rachel was still laying in their bed looking like a huge desert. She walked straight to the living area and lay on the couch and went straight to bed knowing that there was no way in hell she would be able to resist Rachel if she stayed in the same room as her tonight. The next day Rachel had the day off from work and Quinn didn't. She took out her phone and sent the blonde a quick message, as she ate her dinner.

**Hey baby what you doing? R, **she sent knowing that the blonde would have no idea in where this conversation was going to lead to.

**Working, what are you doing? Q,** she got reply instantly, smirking as Quinn was playing right into her trap.

**Playing a little game? R**, she answered subtly.

**What game? Q**, now it was show time.

**How many times can I get off before you get off from work? R**, she answered half expecting Quinn to call or either swears at her telling she working and this was not a good time for this information.

**Want to know how many times I have? No wait you guess and I will tell you if you're right? R**, Rachel had waited five minutes for a response so she sent this message to help get Quinn even more hot and bothered.

**Ahh baby, Why r u not answering me? R **grinned as she took another bit of her dinner and sent out another text.

**Is this a bad time? R, **she smirked knowing that this was the busiest time for Quinn and right now all she would be concentrating on was Rachel.

**Thinking about right now and I am ready for another round, wish it was you inside of me instead of my own fingers. R**, she sent s she sat in front of the TV turning it on to see what was on.

**Oh god that makes eleven. R **, she lied.

**Each and every time I get off I have to think about you and use your panties the ones that you ruined the first time we did it, remember those. R **

**Talk to me? R**, she sent knowing that Quinn was having trouble even standing up properly.

**I have to work I will talk to you tonight, shutting my phone off now bye. Q**, she received the text after three seconds after she sent the last text, she smirked to herself knowing that Quinn was probably planning her pay back right now and that tonight and the next two nights were going to be hell for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter people sorry it's a bit late but I kind of got the flu so my heads not working right so there will probably be more mistakes in this chapter than the others. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted the story your feedback was so awesome, but don't forget to let me know what you think of the ending coz I think it's really shit and I don't write smut really well. Don't own anything so don't sue me. Read and review. Enjoy. **

The door to their apartment slammed shut as Quinn walked in. She instantly spotted the diva curled up in front of the TV, wearing absolutely nothing. She walked up to the diva in a stiff manner and gave the naked woman a look that would send shivers to Hitler himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was at work and the shit you were texting me?" she yelled at the diva, whose eyes were on the blond as she tried to hide her smirk. She stayed quite knowing that there was no right answer to this question and that whatever she said would just fuel the blonde's anger even more.

"Do you know that after you texted me, I fucked up on every dish that went out today?" she yelled again as the diva had no intention of speaking.

"For fuck sake Rachel, was your head not screwed on right or something because I swear to god that if you ever pull a stunt like that ever again I will kill you or even better I will withhold for the rest of my life and that's a promise." She said as she took her coat off and put it away.

"I swear Rachel I was this close of coming home to kill you tonight? I mean who the fuck does that? Would you like it if I came to your stupid show and started to fuck myself during your scenes knowing that there was nothing you could about it, you know what I think I might just take the day off work tomorrow and come see your show, I haven't seen it in weeks, so I can kill two birds with one stone, save me a seat for the front row I want you to get a good look at me fucking myself whilst you try and work." She said as she walked into their bedroom.

"Don't bother coming to bed because you are sleeping on the couch." She yelled through the door. Rachel was just staring at the bedroom door. How had this fool proof plan turned on her? How was she going to perform tomorrow whilst Quinn was in the front row fucking herself? What was she going to do to stop Quinn from coming tomorrow? She thought about how she had made Quinn's day at work hell now and how Quinn was going to kill her career tomorrow, because there was no way in hell that she could perform at all if Quinn was going to be doing very naughty things to herself.

"Wait! Quinn baby sweetie, the couch will mess up my back and I won't be able to perform properly tomorrow. Please let me come in." She said as she knocked on the bedroom door that was locked shut. It took her over an hour of pleading and begging for the blonde to open the door and let her back in their bed tonight.

Quinn didn't go to Rachel's show the next day because she didn't want to destroy her career, even though Rachel almost destroyed hers last night, Quinn knew how much Rachel loved her job and didn't want to be cause of its down fall. The next two days of the bet were stressful to say the least for Rachel because no matter what she tried Quinn was showing any sign of giving up after the whole text incident Quinn's determination doubled to win this bet.

The bet was officially over and Rachel had lost. The next six weeks were hell because Quinn was still pissed with the diva about all shit she had pulled over the course of the two weeks during the bet. The last week before they got married Quinn finally forgave the brunette, although she had the first week after the bet had ended and just wanted Rachel to suffer the way she made Quinn suffer.

The wedding day was beautiful, Rachel and Quinn were both dressed in white as they said their vows to one another and promised to stay together forever and love each other unconditionally and had their first kiss as a married couple. The day was going way to slowly for Rachel as all she could think about was that tonight she and Quinn were finally going to have sex after three exhausting months of waiting tonight Quinn was going to mark her again, they would become one again.

The wedding reception was over and the two women were in the elevator in their hotel waiting to get to their room. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal that they had reached the floor for their honeymoon suite. Rachel began walking briskly to get to the room, Quinn grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled her closer to the blonde, Quinn silently told Rachel to stand there with her eyes, she bent down and lifted her wife in the bridal position whilst Rachel smiled at the proposal and put her arms around the blondes neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before locking her eyes with Quinn's as the blonde walked towards their suite, once Quinn reached the door she kissed the brunette and put her down to open the door.

"Close you eye Rachel." She said firmly, as she lifted the woman back up again once the door was open. Rachel did as she was told but tried to take a sneak peak.

"Don't even think about peaking." She said with authority.

"Yes mother." Rachel's reply was.

"Oh if I am your mother then I can't do the things I planned on doing to you tonight, I guess it's a bed time story and bath for you then." She replied holding back a giggle knowing exactly what Rachel was about to say.

"I swear to god Quinn you hold out on me tonight and I will kill you and become a widow on our wedding night and go to prison." She shrieked.

"Open your eyes Rach." Quinn whispered to the brunette as she laid Rachel on the bed. Rachel opened her eyes to find the room fully lit up with strawberry scented candles and the floor and bed covered in pink, white, red and yellow rose petals.

As Rachel stared at the room with tears forming in her eyes, Quinn slowly began to remove her wife's shoes from her feet and slowly started to kiss her toes and ankles with fever she started out slow and moved to a faster pace, after she had finished with Rachel's feet she moved up to her calf lifting her dress slightly to make sure she didn't miss a single inch of Rachel's skin, taste Rachel's whole body without missing a single spot. As Quinn's lips were attached to the brunette in hot kisses her hands were massaging any part of the writhing brunette beneath her.

Rachel felt like her whole body was on fire as the blond was kissing her feet and calf were burning with heat as Quinn explored every inch of her feet and legs, she started to move up to her thighs whilst her hands also moved from her hips to her breasts gently caressing them on top of her dress, her lips attached to Rachel's thighs. Rachel was getting restless, Quinn was paying attention to every part of her body expect for the one place she needed her to be attentive.

Quinn removed her lips from Rachel's body and started to trail up Rachel's body ignoring the brunette thrusting her hips into Quinn so the blonde would pay attention where Rachel needed her most. She gasped and moaned as they connected their lips for the first time since they got into the hotel suite. Quinn slowly guided the diva into the sitting position and pulled down the zipper of her dress to reveal Rachel in her red bra and matching panties. Quinn also got rid of her own clothing and placed a kiss to Rachel's lips as she reached behind the petite woman to unclasp her bra. Once both women were only left in their panties. Quinn lightly pushed the brunette back down onto the bed.

Quinn took the tongue out and started to lick the brunette's nipples to get the peeks even harder than they were already. She licked and kissed gently at first to tease the moaning woman beneath her. She then moved to biting the hard buds, full attention on the woman's chest. After a while Rachel was getting completely agitated and grabbed Quinn's hand and guided it to where she needed it to be.

Quinn sat up as she spread Rachel's legs further and very lightly separated her folds and coated her finger in Rachel's juices, she bought her finger to her mouth and tasted her wife and moaned as if it was the first time she had ever tasted her, Rachel moaned loader and began thrusting her hips higher for Quinn to finish her give her what she wanted, no what she needed so desperately.

Sensing Rachel's impatience Quinn bent down and licked the brunette's sex, cleaning up all the of Rachel's pre come, she then lifted her head and bought her mouth to Rachel's so the brunette could taste herself on Quinn's lips and tongue in fact her whole mouth. Whilst the two were kissing Quinn thrusted two fingers into the divas opening and with her other hand she rubbed her clit within a matter of seconds Rachel was moaning in Quinn's mouth and Quinn could feel Rachel's walls clench on to her fingers, once the panting brunettes walls and body relaxed Quinn took out her fingers and went to go and lick her wife's come making sure not to let a single drop go to waste.

"So was that worth the wait?" Quinn asked knowing Rachel was so tired that she will probably not even answer her question.

"Uh huh." She replied as she nuzzled her head into Quinn's neck and fell in to a deep slumber. Quinn pulled the sleeping woman closer to her and smiled at the reaction of Rachel, this night was defiantly worth all of those days and nights of torture Rachel had put her though. She smiled as she watched her wife sleep knowing that there could be an earthquake and that would not wake Rachel from her sex coma, she laughed lightly knowing that Rachel was going to spend their entire honeymoon in the hotel room making up for the lost time.

"I am married to a horn dog" she said quietly to the brunette who just started to snore lightly, another laugh left Quinn's mouth at Rachel's reaction. Yep she was marred to the world most hornest woman and she loved that fact. She closed her eyes and fell in the dreamland too.


End file.
